


Falling

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has a nightmare and Scott comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through 3x05.

Scott jerked awake with a start, his senses on full alert. He lay still, listening, searching for… something, but all was quiet. Figuring it had just been some nocturnal animal, he relaxed and glanced at the lighted dial of his alarm clock. 2:48 am. His mother was working the night shift and Isaac— 

Then he heard it again. A soft cry, barely audible. He probably would have missed it completely if not for his werewolf hearing.

_Isaac._

Driven by an instinct he didn’t understand, Scott was out of bed in an instant, ripping his door almost off its hinges in his urgency to reach his friend. He raced to the bedroom, stopping in the doorway. Isaac was tossing and turning, sobbing “No, stop, please,” over and over. Scott hurried over to the bed and laid his hand on Isaac’s arm, shaking him gently. Isaac jerked away, staring at Scott wide-eye without a hint of recognition. 

“Hey,” Scott said, keeping his tone as reassuring as possible. “It was just a dream. You’re okay. Everything’s okay.”

Isaac gazed at him for a moment and then he reached out towards Scott. Startled, Scott hesitated for a moment. He glanced over at the window, almost expecting Stiles to come bounding through, but that was ridiculous, of course. No one was going to see him comfort Isaac. And his friend needed him now.

Scott pulled off the covers and froze. Like him, Isaac was also shirtless, clad only in boxers, while Scott was wearing sweats. Berating himself mentally to stop being such an idiot—it wasn’t like anyone was going to know and Isaac _needed_ him—he sprang into action and climbed into the bed, wrapping his arms around the other boy. Isaac clung to him, still shaking from the nightmare, as Scott stroked his back. 

“Don’t let ’im hurt me.” Isaac pressed himself against Scott, his fingers gripping Scott’s shoulders, pulling his friend closer. His skin was searing hot against Scott’s chest, beckoning Scott to burrow in his heat.

“He can’t hurt you anymore,” Scott murmured, his hand sliding up to Isaac’s head, fisting in Isaac’s hair. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.” 

Scott shifted as he tried to get more comfortable, gasping as Isaac’s claws suddenly extended, sinking into Scott’s deltoids. Scott tried to pull away, but Isaac dug in, holding him still, anchoring him, and Scott went still, clenching his teeth as a wave of pain went through him.

“Don’t go,” Isaac whispered urgently.

“I’m not going anywhere, Isaac,” Scott said, shivering in discomfort, as well as something else he didn’t want to examine. “I promise. You can let go now.”

At first he wondered whether Isaac had even understood, but then he retracted his claws again. Scott’s skin itched as the wounds started to knit closed.

“Sorry.”

“S’okay.” A note of humor entered Scott’s tone. “Speed healing, remember? Already as good as new.”

“Yeah.” Isaac’s voice was sounding more like himself, and Scott could hear his pulse slowing as he calmed. 

But then Isaac slid his hand over Scott’s shoulder, examining his now unmarred skin with his fingertips, and Scott’s breath caught in his throat. His heart started to pound as Isaac touched him, sending shivers through Scott’s body.

“Isaac—” His own voice sounded far away over the roar of his blood in his ears, and Isaac didn’t seem to hear it at all because, at that moment, he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Scott’s.

Scott froze, his eyes widening as Isaac kissed him, his lips soft, but firm. Scott’s heart pounded loudly in his ears as Isaac’s mouth moved against his, closed and chaste, but still sending shivers through Scott’s whole body. Then Isaac seemed to sense Scott’s lack of response and he pulled away.

“Sorry.” Isaac moved as if to get out of the bed, but Scott’s hand shot out, holding Isaac in place. 

“Stop.” Scott’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat before drawing in a shaky breath. “Stop apologizing all the time. I’m not him. I’m not going to hurt you. Ever. I promise.”

Isaac was silent for a moment, and Scott noticed that he was trembling, whether from the dream or the kiss, he couldn’t tell. He let his hand glide up Isaac’s shoulder to the back of his neck and focused on calming his friend down.

“I know,” Isaac whispered. “I just…” 

His voice trailed off as he noticeably relaxed, letting out an involuntary moan deep in his throat, and Scott lost it as a medley of urges kicked in—insistent, protective, _claiming_ —and he found himself morphing into his werewolf form. With a soft growl, he flipped Isaac onto his back, crouching over him as he stared the other werewolf down. Isaac gazed at him wide-eyed for a moment, and then a look of understanding slid over his face. He shifted as well and then let his head fall back on the pillow, baring his neck submissively. Scott lowered his head, inhaling Isaac’s delicious scent deeply, and then he dragged his teeth over Isaac’s skin, drawing blood. He grunted in pleasure as the taste of Isaac’s blood hit his tongue, and he lapped it up eagerly as Isaac’s wounds healed. 

“Yes…” 

Isaac hissed and he pulled Scott down into another kiss. Scott pressed his tongue insistently against Isaac’s lips, licking his way into Isaac’s mouth. His cock was painfully hard, straining in his sweats, and he insinuated himself between Isaac’s thighs and started to move. Isaac shifted his pelvis and wrapped his legs around Scott’s hips, rising to meet his thrusts.

He could feel Isaac’s erection through the material of his sweats and Isaac’s boxers, hard and unyielding against his own prick. He rubbed himself against Isaac, too desperate and out of control to stop and undress, and Isaac seemed similarly beside himself. Soon, too soon, Scott let out a strangled cry as he started to shoot, just barely cognizant of Isaac coming as well. He collapsed onto Isaac’s chest, listening to Isaac’s pounding heart as he slowly caught his breath.

After a few moments, he pushed himself up again and shimmied out of his soiled sweats, tossing them onto the floor. As he was about to lie down again, he glanced at Isaac and froze.

He hadn’t thought too much of what they had done while they were doing it; he’d been too caught up in the _rightness_ of the moment to overthink it. But he could feel Isaac already pulling away, emotionally as well as physically, somehow managing to make himself small despite his large frame. A strong wave of protectiveness came over Scott as he rolled up onto his elbow, his attention fixed on Isaac’s face. Isaac looked away quickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. Then he took a deep breath and met Scott’s eyes again, his demeanor both resolute and resigned.

“Sor—” Isaac broke off when he caught Scott’s slightly scolding look and he gave him a brief apologetic smile before his face filled with apprehension again. “What I want to say it, this doesn’t… This doesn’t have to mean anything. If you don’t want.”

Scott gazed at Isaac for a long moment, realizing that his friend ( _lover? something else?_ ) was trying to give him a way out. Only Scott was pretty sure he didn’t want a way out.

“But it does,” Scott said. He hesitated for a moment and then lay his hand on Isaac’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over the stubbled skin, and then he just knew it meant everything. “We’ll figure it out, okay? Together.”

Isaac looked at him solemnly for a moment and then he grinned, relaxing almost imperceptibly at Scott’s words.

“When does your mom get home from the hospital?”

“Not till 6:30.”

“Stay with me.” It was a demand more than a question.

Scott leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Isaac’s lips as he tugged the blanket up over both of them.

“Yeah,” he said. “I’ll stay.”


End file.
